


In the chambers of your love

by Ringu_bai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, Prince Kim Mingyu, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringu_bai/pseuds/Ringu_bai
Summary: Prince Mingyu and soldier Wonwoo having a conversation while Wonwoo is bathed by Mingyu.»This is an english translation of the original one.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	In the chambers of your love

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sexual content really. Even if I tagged this with "age difference", Mingyu isn't underage.

His body relaxed when he felt the touch of the soft female hands that were at his service, while they washed the blood from outside his body, and his slight wounds, the water was slightly dyed with a tender carmine. When one of the girls passed a cloth over his chest, the man winked at her and smiled slyly at her, causing a blush on the slave. 

From one moment to the next, a door was open and everyone in the room hear it, thunderous, causing the young girls to jump, instead he, relaxed, was already used to such lightning sounds that the awkwardness of his younger man caused. He smiled when he saw him enter, well dressed as always, in a white silk chiton, almost embroidered by Athena herself, with gold fringes and a bow adorning his beautiful waist, making it look thinner, also a crown of olive leaves adorned his hair; clothing fit for royalty, the older man thought. 

"You can leave, I will bath my husband," the tallest spoke, but least in the room, the girls obeyed and withdrew.

MinGyu took one of the rags that Irene, one of his many servants, had left hanging in the bathtub. Once with the garment stained red in his hands, he lifted the edge of his chiton and stepped into the tub, purposely taking place on top of his lover's thighs. WonWoo sighed as he delicately slipped his hands under the younger's clothes, caressing his legs shamelessly; he smiled as he analyzed the young man's body, MinGyu wasn't physically delicate or feminine, and WonWoo loved that.

MinGyu didn't fight, he wasn't involved in war, at least not often. He had been endowed with the beauty of Apollo and the gift of Artemis, being a great archer, deciding to be one since he was a little boy because he was too clumsy to fight a melee, it wasn't as if he had a choice either, his father never wanted to got him involved in battles nor in anything in general, because of the level of contempt he had for him, being the young man with dark skin, and his parents, and his brothers, with a skin as white as milk, as pure as the water from Aphrodite's chamber.

"You are beautiful," the white-skinned one suddenly commented. He noticed how his younger's hands became nervous, almost trembling as he ran the damp cloth over his chest. 

They had never put their skins together before, just in hugs or kisses, but never in such an intimate way as at that moment, the eldest was, simply naked, and the youngest could feel the bare skin collide against his own skin.

"Why do you like war?" MinGyu asked, dismayed when he cleaned a scratch that went from the shoulder to below the clavicle, although it wasn't so deep.

"Why do you like me?" WonWoo replied, it wasn't a rhetorical question, MinGyu thought about it.

"Because you attract me," the dark-haired man said simply, "because you are free, because you are warlike and at the same time mature, because you are full of emotions even if you don't show them, you are intelligent and physically strong even if you don't appear to be; you are just a mystery.

"I am touched, Your Highness," the warrior smiled, and a laugh escaped the younger's lips. He had already gained a little more confidence at that intimate moment, it was showed in the movements of his hands, not as demure as a few minutes ago. "Do you already have your answer?"

And the minor understood.

"So you just love war?" MinGyu replied.

"Not my best lover, but yes," Wonwoo laughed, sultry. The younger looked at him badly, "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm not the only one who loves to fight. MingHao was about to throw me off the wall the last time we stood guard."

"Why?" MinGyu didn't hide hisblaugh.

"Why?" WonWoo echoed, "I was praising his nymph and..."

"Do you want someone other than your husband, Jeon?" MinGyu attacked, and detached himself a little from the older man's body.

"I was really just teasing him," he explained.

"You should have more respect for JunHui." Adverted the dark-skinned man.

"Oh, sure. I forgot who his father was," replied the eldest.

"If you think about it, it's dangerous. Don't you know that the only person who understands him is MingHao?", replied the tanned-skinned one.

"Oh, he's a Nereid, isn't he?"

"And therefore, he can take whatever form he pleases." The hand of the tallest man slowly went down the abdomen of his man, until he met his virile member, a sigh escaped from the lips of the older man at the same time as he closed his eyes as MinGyu's hand caressed his groin, and went up to his belly. "Who knows? I could be him right know."

WonWoo's eyes snapped open and he stopped the boy's hand, he laughed at the action, the black-haired man relaxed when he saw that he was holding the boy's left hand, the skillful hand of his legitimate husband. His grip softened, and then he stroked his wrist with his thumb, like if it was porcelain. Mingyu continued with the task of cleaning his fiancé, gently carving behind his ears, down his neck, taking his time on the scarred shoulders and down the chest, noticing the white patterns that covered him until they reached his abdomen. He sighed.

"Will you keep doing this?" He asked in a relaxed voice, more relaxed than it should be.

"Doing what?" The older asked, trying to empathize with the younger's tone, not wanting to sound disrespectful.

"Participating in wars," answered the brunette. Almost instinctively and remembering that one of the most useful parts of the body in battle, were the hands. He took his lover's right hand, pulling it from his hip, leaving the damp cloth aside, and beginning to massage the phalanges, back and wrist.

"I have to defend your Nation, if not what will you rule then, my king?" He replied, shocked by Mingyu's doubt.

Lovingly and nervously, he took the hand of his future husband, and kissed his palm, then brought it to his cheek. Almost instinctively, Wonwoo stroked his younger lover's soft cheek with his thumb, moved by the gesture, Royalty didn't tend —indeed, he believed that such gestures were prohibited to them— to kiss the bodies of their lovers, if not they were the cheeks, and in more intimate cases, the lips. Mingyu, despite being a prince, and probably future governor, was caressing and kissing the soldier's hands, he was showing adoration for the skin that only served to attack and tear; and Wonwoo never saw him this fragile.

"I'm not going to be king, Wonwoo," he commented pessimistically, still, letting his eldest stroke his cheek. He felt good about that touch, although the skin was rough, he loved the fact that those hands, made to hold weapons and be lousy, treated him with such finesse.

"Your father will realize his son as an imminence," the black-haired one replied, and Mingyu sighed.

Maybe he loved Wonwoo because he was the only one who believed in him, the only one who looked at him as an independent human being, and not like "another son of the king", the only one who valued —and values— his intelligence, creativity, and qualities that made him stand out among many, qualities that were not being part of Royalty or possessing physical beauty.

Wonwoo loved Mingyu for being himself, simply, the youngest was a beauty, of course he was, but on top of that, he was intelligent and a strategist, one of the best archers in all of Sparta, one who needed neither vision nor balance to shot his goal, he was nice and strong, he was charismatic, and despite his age, his speeches or conversations seemed made by someone who had lived a lifetime, always loaded with wisdom.

"Stop treating me like a king." The younger pouted, Wonwoo laughed, sometimes forgetting that he was actually dealing with someone younger.

"What else should I call you?" He questioned doubtfully.

"You could treat me like a normal person," replied the minor, releasing the Jeon's hand. As a gesture that felt right, Wonwoo took the same cloth Mingyu had previously wiped him with, wrung it out, and made sure to use the clean, still white side, to gently wipe it across the boy's cheek, in a soft and gentle manner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to clean you like you did to me before," he smiled, sincerely, Mingyu's heart melted.

"I'm not dirty," he declared, frowning.

"I will not allow my hands to damage even one cell of your beautiful skin," he continued, now cleaning the child's hands.

"Oh please! You are a warrior, you are supposed to be violent, not this gentle" the tanned-skinned man laughed.

"I want to take care of you," sighed the older one.

"Do you want to do something nice for me?" Asked the brown-haired man, and the black-haired man nodded, "stop treating me like if I'm made of glass. "

"Your wishes are my commands," he smiled, and Mingyu laughed. Wonwoo loved that smile, definitely.

Out of habit — since he was not a virgin like his lover — his hand landed on the minor's thigh, in a lewd, but accidental, caress.

"I have to change my clothes, my father said he wanted to talk to me," and he saw him quickly emerge from the tub, taking some of the water out off the bathtub.

Wonwoo felt stupid, had Mingyu run away because of the way he stroked him? It made sense, after all, their most intimate caresses were innocent kisses on the cheek and playful kisses on the lips, although it was more a slightly touch than a kiss, and also that Mingyu had decided to clean him up. He felt guilty for ruining such a perfect moment with his partner, and he feared he would never have it again. 

He noticed - because it was in his field of vision, because he respected the minor's nudity - how the white fabric of his chiton clung to the skin on his thighs and buttocks, and became almost transparent, leaving almost nothing in sight. He had seen naked people before, even his battle comrades, but this was different, more ... intimate.

"Maybe I need help, are you coming?" Mingyu suggested, lifting his robe slightly, and then rolling up the wet part and wringing it out, making his legs more exposed in that movement.

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu had servants for that task. That, hopefully, and it was headed for something else, and he wasn't going to miss it. He got out of the tub as soon as he could, careful not to slip, and looked for a rag with which to cover his nakedness, and begin to follow his lover. 

Like a satyr chasing a nymph.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were some misspellings.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
